1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastener.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 10 and 11, a conventional fastener 1 is mounted on a support member 3 and adapted to pivotally couple to a rack 2. A projection 4 is formed on an end of the rack 2 and proximal to the support member 3. While an article is disposed on the rack 2, the rack 2 is driven to pivot slightly. Then, the projection 4 is abutted against the support member 3 for keeping the rack 2 in position. At the same time, the fastener 1 can not slide with respect to the support member 3 via the projection 4.
However, it is easy to disengage the projection 4 from the support member 3 by accident so that the fastener 1 falls downwardly. It is not a firm structure.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.